Help:Extensions
Extensions are features and add-ons developed for , the software platform that FANDOM runs on. They are designed by FANDOM staff or third-party developers for the purpose of either expanding the function of a wiki or overriding a built-in MediaWiki feature for customization purposes. How to request an extension First, verify that the extension you are looking for does not exist already on your community. You can check this by going to and looking under the "installed extensions" section or checking the extension's or tag against the "tags" and "hooks" section at the bottom of that page. FANDOM already has a significant number of extensions enabled by default. Many other extensions already exist in the FANDOM codebase and can be enabled upon request. You can check what extensions FANDOM offers later in this page. Some basic content tools, such as Variables, are automatically enabled by staff when requested. Other complex extensions, such as , usually have a staff member ask a few questions to ensure that the extension you are asking for is in fact the ideal solution. Other extensions, where resulting site configuration may be dramatically changed (such as Abuse Filter), will be enabled at staff discretion depending on the context of the request. If FANDOM does not offer a particular extension, you may request FANDOM engineering team investigate installing it by using and linking to the MediaWiki extension page along with some rationale as to why it's needed. Please be aware that the engineering team may take a few months to review the extension and that most extensions will be rejected. This is mainly due to the amount of rewriting an extension would require to live on the FANDOM codebase servers. As such, it's always good to ask yourself, when looking at an extension on MediaWiki.org, whether the extension is up to date, is well-maintained, and allows for a caching layer. If the answer to any of these questions is no, chances are FANDOM will not be able to install the extension. List of extensions Users and admins ; : Adds global user CSS and JavaScript to a page, fetched from Community Central ; : Displays edit count of a user Wiki tools ; CategoryTree : AJAX based gadget to display the category structure of a community ; CharInsert : Allows creation of JavaScript box for inserting non-standard characters ; : Adds and tags, for citations ; DPLforum : DPL-based forum extension using article pages. ; EasyTimeline : Editors can create timelines of events using this tool's syntax. ; GoogleDocs4MW : Adds tag for Google Docs' spreadsheets display ; ImageMap : Allows client-side clickable image maps using tag ; : Allow inclusion of predefined HTML forms ; : Allows users to upload up to 20 files at once ; : Enhance parser with logical functions ; : Adds tag for poem formatting ; : Set up single-choice polls ; RandomImage : Provides a random media picker using ; RandomSelection : Displays a random option from the given set ; RSS feed extension : Displays an RSS feed on a page ; and : Methods for having "tabbed" content ; : Embeds videos from YouTube, Metacafe and many other sites, and adds Video pages ; WikiHiero : Syntax to display hieroglyph ; : Embeds YouTube and Google Video movies Spam and blocking ; AntiSpamInput : Simple spambot blocking mechanism ; ConfirmEdit : Simple captcha implementation ; Regular Expression Name Block : Alternate user block (by given name, using regular expressions, controlled globally) ; Regular Expression Spam Block : Filters out unwanted phrases in edited pages, based on regular expression ; SpamBlacklist : Regex based anti URL spam tool Other tools ; : Adding meta-description tag containing snippet of the Article ; : Allow users to upload new files directly from edit page ; SharedMessages : Allows drawing "shared" template messages from the shared DB ; : Provides the Help namespace pages from Community Central into all FANDOM sites (controlled globally) ; : Provides an interface for sending messages seen on all FANDOM sites ; SyntaxHighlight : Code syntax highlighter - supports many languages On request This is a non-comprehensive list of MediaWiki extensions that are available at FANDOM. See also "Extensions enabled on request" category. ; : Add badges to users to encourage contributions ; Calendar : Allows for embedding of a calendar into pages ; : Content listing tool, which adds the tag ; : Easily create Earth-based maps with wiki-fied markers ; : Tells if edits conform to the policies of the wiki ; Variables : Allows you to define a variable on a page then use it later in that same page ; Loops : Provides parser functions for performing loops ; Arrays : Provides parser functions that operate on arrays ; StringFunctions : Defines an additional set of parser functions that operate on strings Restricted ; AbuseFilter : Tool for automatically catching non-constructive edits. Added only if there is a clear and current need. ; : Grants users with the appropriate permission the ability to check user's IP addresses and other information. (This is generally a tool, but a few administrators of big wikis also have access to it.) ; : Allows a site administrator to temporarily block various site modifications (this is enabled as deemed needed) ; Semantic MediaWiki : Used on a few dozen FANDOM sites, including some of the biggest, but often problematic (due to performance and stability concerns) and no longer requestable. Its "Help" page on this wiki redirects here, but discussion may be best confined to Semantic MediaWiki's official documentation site. External links * MediaWiki Extensions List at MediaWiki.org, the homepage of MediaWiki software Further help and feedback Category:Help Category:Extensions __NOSHAREDHELP__